sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Sixteen: "The Cure"
Joanne Rhodes - September 20, 2010 12:47 AM (GMT) "I can't imagine that tastes very good, Airman." Joanne said as she took a moment to sit down next to the Airman on the other side of the steps. "It's actually not that bad Sarge," he replied before resuming to gnaw on it, staring towards the Stargate with a blank and dazed look on his face. "Are you feeling all right?" "Just fiiiine." Joanne vividly remembered how she and the others had been acting. "Look, you keep chewing on that, you're going to start seeing wires, and the voltage you might receive won't taste so good. Can I have that?" "Nuuu!" Joanne rubbed her forehead. "Normally, I'm sure you would have cooperated, Airman. Would you like to trade? The radio for a cure?" The Airman stared at her dazedly for a moment. "Uh I guess?" Leaning over to prepare a needle, Joanne turned back to the Airman to inject the needle into the nearest arm. Before doing so, she asked: "Can I have it now?" The Airman looked at the needle, then to her, then back at the needle. He then scooted up one more step. "Try to get it first Sarge!" Jo sighed, and grabbed for his nearest arm. "Hey!" he protested immediately, but remained still for the fact that it was, well, a needle. "It'd be a lot better if you didn't protest. It's for your own health, Airman." she chided. After a few seconds, the Airman gave her the radio, and she resumed her path towards the control room once the needle kits were secure in her arms again, and approached Jason. "Any one here who hasn't gotten the mixture that needs it yet, sir?" Cypher Borodin - September 20, 2010 12:57 AM (GMT)-On- =^=We just met, Borodin. Please go to the infirmary, you'll start to remember more once you do.=^= Cypher stifled a giggle at that. Infirmary...right! He didn't even know where the heck the infirmary was, not to mention the fact that he still had no real clue who he was talking to! "What do you think? Should we go?" Cypher asked Rosa. He put the 'we' word in there because there was no way he was going to leave her there all by herself, besides there was safety in numbers after all! -Off- TAG: Rosa Jason Walker - September 20, 2010 03:08 AM (GMT)< ON > < Control Room > "Any one here who hasn't gotten the mixture that needs it yet, sir?" Jason looked up from where he had just given the injection to Major O'Connor who had been staring at a plant in the corner for the last half hour. He patted the man on the back and turned to look back to look at the rest of the room. "I think just the Colonel is left." He said. She nodded and headed off. Walker glanced around and seeing everyone else had or was being treated he moved over to one of the main consoles. The quarantine had been overridden and the medical personnel were quickly decimating the treatment. "Sir, it looks like we should have everyone on base treated within the hour. From there the decon protocols should take another two, after that we should be clear to return to normal operations." < OFF > Tag Tenjin, Jo, All Aaron Rayner - September 20, 2010 02:47 PM (GMT)ON Control Room Central Tower With the quarantine lifted the city was now full accessible Aaron left his staff working in Engineering and entered the gate room. “Well I’m glad that worked,” he said to Jason. “Simply cut power to the security systems and the quarantine protocol was terminated.” Aaron quickly assumed one of the stations and began a full systems diagnostic. OFF Jason Walker - September 20, 2010 05:37 PM (GMT)< ON > < Control Tower > “Well I’m glad that worked, Simply cut power to the security systems and the quarantine protocol was terminated.” "As am I," The Colonel said moving towards his team mate. "Did you get a shot yet Lieutenant?" He asked watching the diagnostic run across the screen. Most of the staff in the Control Room were coming to now and slowly people began to regain their composure and return to work. General status reports began to flow in as everyone got everything back to normal. < OFF > Tag Aaron Jason Walker - September 23, 2010 03:30 PM (GMT)< ON > < Control Room, Several Hours Later > "Doctor Walker confirms that everyone has been treated, Doctor Ford has been stabilized and transferred to Earth. Earth has also updated it's medical protocols and informed us they will be sending a group of new personnel through in a few hours. The UNV Mercury is also requesting to land and resupply before heading back out." Walker reported to the Colonel standing across from the COs desk, the XO next to him. < OFF > Tag Tenjin, Etearna, All No one is posting so I'm jumping it ahead a bit again. Joanne Rhodes - September 24, 2010 10:39 PM (GMT) With things steadily returning to normal, Joanne was back in the infirmary, getting used to the location she'd be in most often with or with out the rest of her team. She figured she'd just depart whenever Rosa or Cypher called her. Speaking of Cypher, she had not heard back from him for a while. =^="Borodin, do you read?"=^= she called, figuring he still had not gotten the cure. I think he's avoiding me, she thought with an inward chuckle. She ruled out the possibility of him being lost unless he was out of it in the same manner she had been. As she threw away more empty needle kits in the proper disposable containers, she waited patiently for any kind of response. Note: sorry it took me so long to drag out a post!> Cypher Borodin - September 24, 2010 11:33 PM (GMT)-Off- Sorry haven't been posting, was waiting for Rosa but oh well... -On- =^="Borodin, do you read?"=^= Cypher had been watching Rosa, waiting for an answer to his question, but it was clear to Cypher that Rosa did appear to be unsure. Toggling his radio, Cypher replied =^=What? ... Rhodes right?=^= Cypher asked, thinking he recognized her voice from earlier. Since he had not left Rosa's side he had not had access to the cure, even though Jo had told him to go to the infirmary. ~That's it...~ Cypher thought to himself. Rising to his feet he literally took hold of Rosa and slung her over his shoulder. Even though she was taller than him, he could still carry her if the situation called for it. -Off- TAG: Jo Zafar Donaldson - September 26, 2010 01:14 AM (GMT)ON Control Room Main Tower Atlantis Zafar was back at his station in the control room after being released from the infirmary. Things were getting back to normal. He knew that the UNV Mercury had just arrived in orbit but Colonel Walker was delivering a report to Colonel Tenjin and Major Etearna. Zafar just sat back in his chair as he tought of what to do. OFF Tag: Open Aaron Rayner - September 26, 2010 03:17 AM (GMT)ON Control Room Central Tower "Did you get a shot yet Lieutenant?" Aaron blinked at Jason. "Shot, sir what shot?" He was confused and his vision started to blur. A moment later he collapsed over the console but slid back down it and crumbled into a heap on the floor unconscious. OFF Jason Walker - September 26, 2010 03:26 AM (GMT)< ON > < Control Room > < Backpost, Before Everyone is Cured > "Shot, sir what shot?" Walker quickly gave him the injection and just shock his head patting him on the back before getting up and checking the rest of the staff. < OFF > Tag All Just a heads up Rayner we had moved past that point, but it's all good. Cypher Borodin - September 27, 2010 06:41 AM (GMT)-On- Ten minutes ago Cypher had finally arrived at the infirmary with Rosa in tow...er...draped over his shoulder. A mere two minutes later she had been taken from him before he had been told to sit down. Having complied with the order, Cypher had then been inoculated with the 'miracle cure', which it must have been because thirty seconds later, like a dam bursting inside his head, his memories of the past five years came back along with...something else. Images, flashbacks of another time...another life that he could have possibly have lived...or could he? He saw the briefest glimpse of a man, long golden brown hair combed back so that it completely hid the back of his neck from view. The older man had a mustache and a look on his face that was all business. When the man's image faded Cypher also saw a room with many windows and walls that had some Victorian style architecture. The room was filled with sunlight, since the walls were a nice light peach color. All around the room bright colored furniture could be seen; red chair, glossy black desk, red bookcase... "My son..." Shaking his head the image and the voice faded; leaving only the here and now behind. ~Okay, just what in the freakin' hell was that?!~ Cypher wondered to himself. Who the heck was the stranger and why did he call Cypher his son?! Not to mention the brightly lit room; where was it and why did it feel so familiar yet completely foreign to him? Shaking his head once more, Cypher decided to put the images aside for a moment as he glanced around the infirmary, spying Joanne a little ways away. Rising from his chair Cypher approached her. "Thanks Joanne; thanks for your help. I want to apologize if I was an idiot before, I...I wasn't myself." Cypher said, already knowing that no one had been in their right minds before. -Off- TAG: Jo Joanne Rhodes - September 27, 2010 08:27 AM (GMT) Joanne was getting herself acquainted with some of the supply shelves in the rooms, studying how things were organized just to be up to date since no one had deliberately taken the time to show her yet. As a medic, she put the duty upon herself as a priority regardless. Surprised to see Cypher approach her, she twitched slightly as she turned around. Smiling a brief, shy smile, she shook her head. "It's all right, Captain. A lot of us weren't 'ourselves'. I for one, nearly fell off a balcony for no reason and made myself look utterly stupid, being so new here and all. At least we're not alone, and neither is she," she said, gesturing to Rosa's stretcher. Moving towards the fresh needle kits, Joanne prepared an injection for their team leader, and hoped she wouldn't make a fuss about it like that one airman did. Rosa Etearna - September 27, 2010 11:21 PM (GMT)((My apologies! I'd completely blanked, and that's nobody's but my fault.)) On: "Oh, Frak me..." Rosa growled, as she sat up, the infirmary blankets wrapped around the woman who'd been unconcious from her own held-back memories. Joanne had injected her, and she stared at the woman, her eyebrow raised. "Rhodes." She turned to look at Cypher. "Borodin. You both look pale as ghosts, what in the hell happened?" Memories flooded back, but not as sporadically as for some. They'd began with people around her, then began to spread out towards the environment-- "Why is half of Atlantis here?" Rosa grunted, glancing around. --Then what happened-- "...Oh. A virus, I think. Or, know. Quarantine, I was stuck in a corridor. Ugh. I have a headache..." She sat back, rubbing her temples. --Then, finally, her past. Rosa's eyes widened for a moment, and tears began to spill down her cheeks, before she quickly wiped them up. "Oh," She sniffed. "God, sorry, sorry. Thank you, both of you, I didn't mean to act like a moron." ...She didn't want to remember some things. Off: Tag Cypher, Joanne Cypher Borodin - September 28, 2010 05:56 AM (GMT)-On- Pale as ghosts; what a marvelous description! Cypher really did feel pale as a ghost, and that cure sure didn't help matters. He was pulled from his musings when he heard Rosa start to sob. "It's alright ma'am, as Jo said, alot of us weren't ourselves. You really have nothing to apologize for. Just be glad it's over...it is over isn't it?" Cypher asked, giving Joanne a look. -Off- TAG: Jo and Rosa The Cure The Cure